


Cold Hearted Snake

by GiaUrsula



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama, Vague time setting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: The truth was as much as Mark liked to think humanity was boring and predictable and that nothing surprised him, he was human just like everyone else.And lord knows he didn't see the shit storm coming ahead.-When Mark has another argument with his teacher/boyfriend, he never expected his best friend's reaction and the consequences it would bring.





	Cold Hearted Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was inspired a few months back when I watched the film and started looking for content for this ship, leading to me writing my own so here it is! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> There may be some slight violence in it but it's brief.

The truth was as much as Mark liked to think humanity was boring and predictable and that nothing surprised him, he was human just like everyone else.

And lord knows he didn't see the shit storm coming ahead.

* * *

 

 

Mark woke up in a foggy mess. His eyes still slightly stuck together from the dried tears of last night and his voice sore from hoarse yelling. He threw the blanket off him to notice he had indeed fallen asleep in his clothes from last night. He groaned and smoothed his hand over his face to sober himself a little.

He checked his secret phone to see if Sean had texted him at all. He got a few mistyped messages like _'baby, come back'_ and , _'don't be mad at me'_. Mark scoffed.

_Of course they're mistyped, he was coked out of his mind._

Mark regretted going to that party with him. But as always Sean made it seem like such a good idea.

**''It'll be fun.'' He said.**

**''Get out and live a little instead of being stuck up in your room typing away on your keyboard all day.''**

That one had hurt. It also made him determined to show he wasn't the nerdy stick in the mud Sean teased him for being. 

He shook the thought out of his head and tried getting up and immediately his head swirled violently and he sat right back down. Mark pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead.

_I drank so much last night._

Mark barely remembers how he got home. He remembered Sean shoving a drink of whatever in his face and drinking it so he didn't have to see that little look of haughty disapproval on Sean's face whenever he didn't do what he wanted him to. Mark never thought that bad of it before. 

_I mean, Sean is allowed his opinion. It's not like he ever said anything bad to me about it._

But now he wasn't so sure if it was as harmless as he thought it was when he kept drinking another and another just to avoid seeing it and to enjoy that covert golden smile he received when he'd done the right thing.

Sean was the cool older guy. He was funny. Cool. Everything cold and calculating Mark was not. Handsome too. Devastatingly so when he gave him that private smirk from across the classroom when he was stood at the front.

It began so subtly, so slowly, that further down the line Mark didn't think twice of accepting card rides home and coming over to Sean's house to talk about his literature essay.

Mark didn't get literature. Not really. Computers were his game. Coding was simple, it was either wrong or right. There was a process. With literature there seemed to be a hundred different answers, all of them somehow right and none of them logical. But with Sean's help he started to get it, maybe even get caught up in the way Sean talked about the great Romantics.

At first, Eduardo dismissed all of Mark's ideas about Sean having a thing for him.

**''Mr Parker's like that with everyone. I wouldn't read into it that deeply.''**

**''Possibly but...'', Mark paused.**

**''But what?''**

**''He just... sometimes Sean looks at me, just me, and it feels....''**

**Eduardo looked at him expectedly, ''It feels....''**

**''Personal.'' Mark carefully selected.**

**For a moment Eduardo seemed still, his jaw locked and he rapped the pencil in his hand against the page. Mark saw a twinge of something in his eyes he couldn't** **quite** **describe. His face became closed off in the way it only would when they talked about his father.**

**Eventually he shrugged.**

**''I think you're reading too much into it. And you shouldn't call him Sean either, it's fucking weird.''**

But even as dense as Mark could be when it comes to people, he could sense some sort of attraction between him and Sean. He just didn't know how to act on it. Or even if he should.

The choice was taken from him when Sean kissed him inside his car one day after school. It was raining. Mark remembers that because of the way Sean's hair sprinkled little drops of water on his shoulder. When he pulled back, Sean let out a shaky breath. Mark noted how nervous and open he looked. 

He was used to people being nervous around him. He was aware his sharp answers and clipped replies gained a cautious response, barring Eduardo who always found it amusing, so to see him make someone nervous because they liked him was unusual. It was also addictive and Mark returned a kiss on Sean's anticipating lips and right in that car on a rainy march was where their affair began.

And here he was, his head spinning in a very different way to how it was several months ago.

Worse still was that he had Sean as his teacher in Lit in second period, a role slipped back into just as easily as he sheds it.

He took a look at his messages in his normal phone to see an entire text conversation with Eduardo occurring at around midnight.

_Well that explains how I got home..._

He looked at the blanket on the floor and gave a small smile.

Mark gave a groan when he remembered slobbering on Eduardo's shoulder about Sean. About how the party got too much for him when people were sniffing coke and started fucking in the living room. He remembered how Sean told him not to be so uptight and Mark demanded that he took him home. Sean snorted and threw his car keys at him. Mark was drunk but he still had sense enough to know he shouldn't drive and called Eduardo instead, the only person he could rely on.

His best friend had been so patient through all of it. Any time he felt the need to confide in someone (which was not often but had noticeably increased since he got with Sean) he immediately turned to the other boy. Even though he'd made his disapproval over their teacher-student liaison quite clear, Eduardo never once uttered a word to anyone.

**''I just want the best for you.''**

_You always do. If only..._

Mark shook his head.

_It doesn't matter._

* * *

 

 

After what felt like the longest walk to school ever, Mark finally arrived and he spotted Eduardo waiting for him outside their chemistry classroom with a heavy look on his face.

''Hey.'' he started gently.

Mark nodded a greeting back, as much as he felt like talking this morning after last night's humiliating display.

''How are you doing?''

''As well as you can imagine.'' Mark answered simply.

''You seemed real cut up last night, do you wanna to talk about it?''

''I'm sure you heard enough when you took me home last night, Wardo, I doubt you'll want to hear more.'' he sneered.

He caught the wounded look on his face and cringed, muttering a soft, ''Sorry.''

Eduardo put his hand on Mark's shoulder and rubbed his thumb on it in circles. As close as they were, Mark didn't allow contact often, that was just who he was, but right now it felt more comforting than anything else. If he had any less pride, he'd ask for a hug.

Just around the corner, he saw the look of hesitation from a shrunken Sean. Mark missed the thunderous look on Eduardo's face as he saw his line of focus. Sean saw where Eduardo's hand was and seemed confused, in turn confusing Mark.

_What does he think is going on here?_

He felt the soft grip leave his shoulder and he barely had any time to mourn the loss before the bell rang and the moment was lost. Now he had to focus on ionic bonding like he gave a shit.

* * *

 

 

Throughout chemistry, Eduardo kept shooting him concerned looks which only served to agitate him further. As much as last night had fucked with him, Mark was not a child who constantly needed checking on. He would have snapped at Eduard if he didn't know he wasn't doing it because he cared so damn much, something which Mark was increasingly questioning what for.

Eduardo kept closer to him than usual and Mark could see people noticing, especially since he hadn't made a snarky comment in a while or leaned in and whispered something to Eduardo that would make him laugh and disrupt the lesson. Although he supposed their teacher was too relieved enough to question it.

He knew Eduardo was keeping such a close eye on him because they didn't have Lit together and Mark would be left alone in class with Sean. Not alone _alone_ but if Eduardo wasn't there to act his own personal bodyguard then it was definitely just as bad as the two being left alone. If Mark was honest with himself, he really did not want to see Sean after last night. He didn't want to see him at all after last night but since he was his teacher, he really did not have much choice in the matter.

He sunk his head further into the desk.

Today was already so shitty.

So of course it would only get worse.

* * *

 

 

Walking into the classroom to face your boyfriend after a row that resulted in you climbing into your best friend's car in tears was as uncomfortable as expected.

Sean's gaze sharpened to Mark immediately, looking at him with the eyes of a puppy that just pissed on the carpet. But Sean was as devious as he was brilliant so he quickly returned to a more jovial expression that looked less out of place on him. Rather like the smile painted on a clown, it was never far from Sean's face. That's why he was a well-liked teacher, Mark supposed. The comparison reminded him why people hated clowns so much: There’s no way tell how they truly feel.

He sat down quickly at back and tried to act as naturally as possible, drawing the confused stare of Dustin, an occasional friend, who could detect emotion like a sniffer dog.

''Dude, are you okay? You seem a little... stiff.''

Mark simply smiled and nodded, which let Dustin know something was dreadfully wrong with him.

Sean stood at the front of the class and gained their attention with a deep cough. Sean looked to Mark for a beat longer than he was comfortable with. Thankfully Sean seemed to have some awareness of the rest of the class and began the lesson, “I believe we were on the analysis of Chapter five in our previous lesson?”

At the general confirmation from the class, he carried on. Mark was so deep in thought, the words turned into soft mumblings. He put his hood over his head and laid his head down on the desk waiting for the hour to end.

* * *

 

In what Mark hoped to be an uneventful lesson became shattered by the brutal bang of the classroom door against the wall as the class turned to see Eduardo in the doorway.

Mark’s head shot off the desk and before anyone could take in his murderous glare or his unexpected entrance, Eduardo marched towards Sean and hit him brutally across the face, knocking the teacher to the ground.

Students stood from their desks in shock as Eduardo pounced on top of him like a shark in search of blood and began hitting him repeatedly. Except for murmurs of surprise the room remained empty of rowdiness or protest, silent except for the sound of a face smacking against bone and laboured grunting.

Hearing Sean’s hoarse groan and the sight of blood finally shocked Mark out of his astonishment and prompt him into action. 

“Eduardo stop!” he tried to command as he went to his aid, trying to pull his friend away only for an elbow to collide into his nose and a shot of shocked pain ran through him. Only then did Eduardo stop and notice. Sean was soon forgotten and Eduardo held Mark’s face in his hands inspecting it.

“Mark I-I I’m so sorry!” his voice desperate and loud despite their closeness.

Sean let out a groan, holding onto his rib as he leaned onto his desk for support.

Sean targeted Eduardo with disgust in his voice, asking, “What the hell is wrong with you?”.

Eduardo swung around abruptly. “You think you could jump dump me and I’d do nothing?” 

The injured man looked as bewildered as Mark felt.

_What the_ _fuck is he doing?_

At the stunned silence, he spat out lies once again, “You thought you could just fuck me then get rid of me like I was nothing?”

By this point, other teachers were at the door staring in. So were students from Eduardo’s class who followed him when he stalked out of the class looking murderous. Everyone in this tiny, insignificant part of the world on this ordinary day were all staring at the shaking boy with the bloody fists.

Principal White soon stepped in the room solemnly, noticing Eduardo’s eyes still burning at Sean while the smart mouthed Zuckerberg kid just stood there completely dumbfounded. 

“Mr Parker, go to the nurse then my office.”

Sean swallowed nervously and nodded his head. He limped out of the room, all eyes trailing on him as he leaves, some in sympathy, many in suspicion.

In the next moment the principal addressed the room. “This class has been dismissed. All students may leave.”

After a disbelieving moment, all of Mr Parker’s students, bar Mark and Eduardo, gathered their things and left the room, bursting into scandalised whispers in the hallway, barely dampened by Mr White’s demand for quiet.

“You too.” He instructed Mark. Mark hesitated, looking at Eduardo. His friend nodded somewhat grimly and Mark grabbed his bag from his locker and left in utter shock at what the fuck just happened.

He turned to his right, his sharp eyes focused on Eduardo, “You. Come with me.”

* * *

Mark never liked surprises. Any situation beyond his control was a torturous one. He tapped his foot in a four beat melody to calm himself as he waited outside Principal White’s office.

_What the living fuck just_ _happened_ _?_

The foot tapping wasn’t as effective as it once was and Mark took to pacing, much to the annoyance of the staff around him. 

By lunch time the cafeteria was rife with gossip. Mark thought gossip was a dull, mindless activity on the best of days but today it made him want to scream.

 _No_ he didn’t know Eduardo was fucking Sean.

 _No_ he didn’t know whether Eduardo was going to get excluded.

He didn’t know a fucking thing except that Eduardo was lying and he didn’t know why.

Eduardo hated Sean that was pretty obvious even to Mark so he knew for a fact they weren’t fucking. Besides...

_Eduardo wouldn’t hurt me like that. And Sean-_

He paused, shocked in the realisation that, yes, Sean would do something like that. He was also shocked by the thought that he wouldn’t actually care if his so called boyfriend cheated on him with his best friend as much as he would his best friend betraying him like that. It was very disconcerting and confusing for a guy who liked to think he kept a lid on these kind of trivial things.

He just wanted all the drama to stop.

* * *

 

“Now you do realise how serious these allegations are, Mr Saverin?”

Principal White leaned back in his chair awaiting the answer. He inspected the Portuguese kid who’d not gotten so much as gotten a detention on his record sit here in front of him, fidgeting and bordering on erratic. 

“Yes sir.”

“You are claiming that Mr Parker entered into an inappropriate sexual relationship with you?”

The kid did not speak. Instead he ran his fingers through his hair with a distant expression as he gnawed at his lower lip. 

“Mr Saverin?”

The boy paused for a moment before speaking so sharp and blunt with the force of a lightening bolt. “I can tell you everything, I can tell you what kind of car he drives, I can tell you where he lives, what fucking colour his curtains are, his bedding, everything!”

He stared at him in shock as he caught his breath. “I’m not lying.”

Principal White swallowed a lump in his throat and carefully selected his words. “And this is what prompted you to attack Mr Parker this morning?”

At that, he went silent. He unexpectedly looked ashamed.

“I promise you I will be investigating this matter further but you have to understand this does not justify your actions or allow you to evade punishment.”

“I understand sir.” He responded quietly, like a scorned child.

“You are suspended for two weeks. You will complete your work at home and afterwards will come back to school and only return based on your behaviour during a supervised period. During our investigation, you will be asked to provide statements and evidence. Your parents have been notified of the incident and accusations-“

Eduardo’s face transformed to terror.

“-What?”

Principal White faltered looking for an answer as Eduardo looked increasingly panicked. He rose slowly out of chair, pale and disbelieving. 

“You outed me to my parents?” he asked, his eyes welling up.

“Mr Saverin-“

“-Do you realise what you’ve just done to me?!” he shrieked.

Lost for words, all he could tell the quivering boy was, “You are excused.”

Eduardo stared at him senseless for a beat before rushing out of the office. He barged past Mark, barrely noticing him as practically fled from school.

 

 

''Eduardo!'' Mark shouted after him.

In the next second he was gone and Mark was left standing there still as clueless and frustrated as ever.  

* * *

 

When Eduardo was younger, he once broke an adored vase of his mother's just before he was about to visit his grandmother. He hid the pieces under the rug and left the house without telling anybody. He remembered feeling terrified of what was going to happen to him when he got home.

That familiar dread evoked by a juvenile panic felt much sharper this time, the lump in the back of his throat feeling so much harder to swallow.

But still he pushed open the door and stepped inside, footsteps sounding much louder than ever on the stone landing. 

Like a man walking the last corridor of death row, he carried on until he saw his parents in the kitchen. His mother was sat at the head of the wooden table, his father stood with his back away from him looking out of the window.

His mother was the first to act, getting up and embracing him. Eduardo took it gratefully and clung to her, Sean's blood still on his knuckles. 

His father turned to look at him and said nothing. Eduardo let go of his mother and savoured the kiss on his cheek she gave him as she left wordlessly.

For a moment nothing happened. His father's face was unreadable. The two just stood there staring at each other, silent and still.

Whilst his father was not a raging homophobe, he was a traditionalist in the sense that made Eduardo feel guilty. He knew he already disappointed his father and didn't want to add to that list. Now he had to face that disappointment in the possibility of an expulsion and an assault on his record.

His father took a deep breath and spoke.

''How long has this been going on?''

Eduardo swallowed and tried to think, ''I'm not too sure.''

His father nodded.

''And today, that man you hit he was the one who-''. Mr Saverin paused, anger making his fists clench tight at his waist.

Eduardo spoke plainly even in fear. ''Yes.''

He had barely enough time to react before his father's arms swung and clasped him tightly to his chest. Eduardo felt suffocated pressed up against his chest but held onto him, trying not to cry.

''I failed you.''

His voice was cold but Eduardo knew his father was a man of restraint, he knew he felt responsible.

''No, you... it wasn't your fault.''

His father pulled back to look at his little boy, still so fragile as he'd always been but just as precious. He wiped away at a stray tear from his son's cheek.

''Why didn't you tell me you were... you know?'' he asked as delicately as he was able.

Eduardo gave a smile at that. ''You're not the most... open minded man. Besides I just, it felt like another reason to be a screw up in your eyes. Another reason I'm never good enough.''

''I push too hard, I know. But I push because I care, because I know you can do better. Maybe I pushed too hard.'' he lamented.

''So you're... okay with me being like this?''

His father sighed. ''I will need time.''

Eduardo nodded feeling dejected when he felt the comforting hand on his shoulder.

''But that doesn't mean I'm not still here. Like I always will be. Whatever we have to deal with in the upcoming months, we deal with together.''

This time Eduardo was the one to initiate a hug, relief and happiness overwhelming him.

''Then we can really nail the bastard in court.''

At that he froze. He really hadn't thought that far ahead.

* * *

 

As expected, Mark found Sean in the nurse's office. The door was open and Sean was alone. Mark saw his opportunity, entering and closing the door with a chair underneath to jar the door shut.

Sean seemed frantic at his actions, the earlier altercations making him jittery and easily anxious.

''Mark, what are you doing?! I cannot be seen alone with a student right now!''

''What are we going to do?'' He asked rationally.

Sean scoffed at the strength of Mark's calm in such a dire situation. ''How the fuck am I meant to know, it was your fucking friend who went all psycho on me. You should really keep a fucking leash on that puppy.''

''Shut up, Sean.''

Sensing how annoyed Mark was, Sean actually managed to shut up for once. At least for a short moment before his bruised rib reminded him of the gravity of the situation. 

''You have to talk to Eduardo. Get him to drop these stupid claims, I don't even know why he made them in the first place.''

''Well neither do I.''

Sean began to look at him like he was starting to get just as sick of Mark as he was with him. ''This is my life and my career, tell your little bodyguard to drop the claims.''

''How do I know you'll drop the charges against Eduardo?''

''What? Mark no way, I'm going to report him!'' Sean informed him haughtily. ''How the hell would it look if I didn't persue this?''

''I'll only get Eduardo to drop his claims if you don't press charges against him and you know I mean it, Sean.''

Sean looked at him in shock before bursting into foolish laughter.

 ''Well, look who finally grew a spine. Although I can't really say I'm surprised you're fucking Saverin now.''

Mark looked at him sharply, ''The fuck did you just say?''

''Oh come on Mark. I know you have the emotional capacity of a pencil but even you have to have known that boy is insane about you.''

Mark looked stunned to silence and Sean had his own realisation that Mark wasn't really the heartbreaker he had him down for.

''You really were clueless, weren't you? And let me guess, it was Eduardo who you called after you ran off last night.''

Mark's jaw tightened and Sean could tell he'd hit a sore spot.

''And then he took you back to his place, you cried on his shoulder and he was there to kiss it aaaalll better.''

Mark gave a biter grin, ''Think what you like, it really doesn't matter. What does matter is that Eduardo doesn't get arrested and neither do you. Besides, I believe that child sex offenders don't do well in prison.''

At this Sean shrank, ''You're seventeen, I'm not a fucking pedo.''

Mark shrugged, ''I'm underage. That's enough. Just do what's convenient for everyone.''

Mark scrapes the chair from under the door when he heard Sean speak.

''So this is how we end? I lose you to a fucking lapdog loser who gets my sloppy seconds. I guess you were lying when you said loved me.''

Mark's hand paused on the doorknob. Even though he fucking despises him now, he can't lie and say that Sean didn't prod something raw when he said that.

''Not lying. Just misinformed.'' he corrected coldly before slamming the door on Sean and his bullshit.

He didn't know how to make sure Sean wouldn't cause trouble for them. Mark knew he had to make things right with Eduardo but he didn't know how to do that either. All he knew was that something had to break or nothing was ever gonna change.

* * *

 

 

Eduardo couldn't say he was surprised when Mark texted to meet him in the park near both of their houses. It was the place both of them tended to go when neither of them wanted to be home. It was more for Eduardo's sake than Mark's but his friend never said a word. Sometimes he never needed to, other times it was better if he didn't. Mark could be insensitive at times but Eduardo liked his sincerity and bluntness. It made a nice change to the delicate nuances and unsaid words in his own house.

Although for once, Eduardo didn't arrive in that field with the usual emotions he carried here. He was coming from a home that glowed brighter than it did before. That felt warmer and less restricting.

His parents had sat him and down and they talked. Talked about everything Eduardo had held inside for so long. Some things that even Mark didn't know. It felt freeing and Eduardo sank beneath their familiar tree with the tire swing not feeling scared or angry. Only anxious for Mark's reaction.

He smiled when he felt Mark sit next to him.

For a while they didn't speak. Mark picked at the grass beneath his trainers and Eduardo enjoyed the chill of an autumn evening as he watched over the park littered with orange and yellow leaves, feeling at peace.

''Why did you attack Sean like that?'' Mark finally asked, ''Why tell everyone it was you and Sean?''

Eduardo sighed.

''I knew you'd never tell anyone about you and him and I wanted him to go down for it so I thought if I did it for you....'' Eduardo scratched the back of his neck, ''...it doesn't really make much sense but....''

 ''You were willing to lie like that.''

''Yes.''

''For me.''

''Yes.''

Eduardo noticed Mark's fingertips hesitating at a strand of green and his reluctance to carry on.

''I think I know why.'' He drew his hands away from the ground and finally looked at him, looking atypically nervous. 

Mark scooted closer and Eduardo's heart stopped in his chest. ''But I'm not quite sure.''

It was Mark who leaned in first and closed his eyes, taking the leap and connecting their dry lips together, sat on the top of that cold hill they'd been together on so many times.

In his surprise, Eduardo failed to kiss back and Mark pulled back to feel a hollow sensation in his chest at the realisation.

Mark had just risked his heart for the very first time and it hadn't been worth it. It had been in vain. Even with Sean his full self had never been given without fear of ridicule. With Eduardo it felt safe and now he had lost it for unreturned sentiments he had been sitting on ever since his fifteenth birthday. The birthday when he had really wanted to kiss his best friend in the arcade they'd been playing in all day with the crazy neon signs behind them tinting his hair pink.

Just as Eduardo's brain caught up, Mark had begun to stand up.

Seeing his chance, he pulled Mark right back down where he'd been sat and crashed his lips against his in the most meaningful and anticipated kiss of his life. One that made him feel dizzy and euphoric. Mark could have sworn the sunset made Eduardo's hair glow pink once again.

As Mark pulled away, he saw the look of astonishment on Eduardo's face and laughed.

''How long?'' Eduardo asked deadly serious.

''Longer than you think, Wardo.''

Eduardo finally allowed a sly smile on his face, ''I really made a mess of things, didn't I?''

''Yeah you did.'' 

Eduardo bowed his head in embarassment and Mark caressed his face and tilted up his chin to face him.

''But you protected me so now it's time for me to protect you.''

He gave Eduardo one last all-consuming kiss before he finally left. 

Caught up too much in the ecstasy of the moment, Eduardo only caught onto the meaning of Mark's words when he was left sat alone in that field.

''Protect me from what?''

* * *

 

After the eventful day he had Principal White was relieved to be heading to the car park, dreaming of an indulgent bath and a nice hot meal. 

That dream was cut short by a shout of his name across the school car park.

It was five in the evening so he could be forgiven for being surprised when he saw the Zuckerberg kid walking towards him, hands in pockets.

''Mr Zuckerberg, what can I do for you?''

When the usually indifferent kid needed a moment before speaking, his instincts spiked and told him something wasn't right here.

''It's to do with Eduardo and Mr Parker.''

He looked at him expectedly.

''Eduardo lied. He and Mr Parker didn't have an affair.''

Principal White nodded but was confused. _That was it?_ Telling the truth didn't seem like something Mark ever struggled to tell with the amount of times his insolence had been a hot topic amongst his teachers. ''And how do you know?''

Mark jittered on the spot and released a deep exhale. He closed his eyes and readied himself.

''Because it was me. I'm the one who had an affair with Mr Parker.''

During his interview with Sean, who insisted out of the goodness of his own heart (A goodness White doubted he had), not to press assault charges against Eduardo, Principal White's instincts were guarded. But until the investigation began and Eduardo provided the evidence he claimed, what could he do except suspend him pending investigation.

He wasn't even sure he believed an affair between Sean and Eduardo. But one between Sean and Mark Zuckerberg? 

Now that... that was unexpected. So much so White couldn't resist a confused scoff, ''You?''

''Yes.'' he answered, sharp and toneless as always.

Mark held up a mobile phone in his hand and explained, ''This is a secret phone Sean purchased for me.'' 

He gently held out White's hand and placed it in his palm. ''I unlocked it so you could see what's on it. Months of texts, pictures and videos, some explicit I must warn you, all on there from when we first began fooling around.''

White inspected the phone.

''You have everything there from times we met up to places we went together. We also talk about.... things we did.'' Mark reluctantly supplies, ''It's got all the evidence you need to prove I'm not lying.''

''Then why would Eduardo lie and say it was him?'' he questioned, trying to organise the pieces of the picture together. A picture that seemed to be coming together at an alarming rate.

At this Mark faltered once again.

''To protect me.''

''I'm guessing he was feeling real protective when he assaulted Mr Parker in the classroom?''

Mark stayed silent and Principal White sighed.

''You have to understand I can't just ask Mr Parker to leave privately. Eduardo's outburst and assault created drama and with drama comes questions. You will have to provide more evidence than this.'' he stated, holding the phone up. 

''You'll be required to give a statement and speak in court. I also can't promise your classmates won't find out or that there won't be any backlash from this because there might be but I will do my best to protect you. Do you understand what I am saying? I can't let this be settled quietly.''

Mark nodded, ''I lost my say in this the moment I handed you the phone.''

''That's not what I'm saying Mark.''

''What will happen to Eduardo?''

''He still has to be punished by the school for his actions. However with the legal problems facing Sean, I doubt he will find time to press charges or a sympathetic jury. Now it's getting dark, you should go home, son.''

As Principal White opened his car door, Mark put his hand out to stop him.

''How do I know he won't?''

''You don't.'' he answered honestly, ''But even Sean will understand he'd be trying to score points in a game he already lost.''

Mark removed his hand.

''Enjoy the rest of your night, Mr Zuckerberg, because in the morning I will need to see you in my office.''

Mark was left there in the parking lot stood alone but he was smiling. He was going to enjoy the rest of his night. Making up for lost time with the boy who had waited for him all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, the idea got stuck in my head and would just not leave so I am finally relieved to post it :)


End file.
